Learn to Drive
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson has a driving test, but it turns out he needs a little help...


**Tyson: (blinks)**

**Kai: (raises an eyebrow)**

**Me: ... Yeah. I like to pick random topics. Read on!**

* * *

"Check it out Kai!" Tyson bounded over to the dual haired teen waving a document in his face in excitement, "my appointment came!" Before the older teen could wave the piece of paper away from his face Tyson and bounced back to pour over it enthusiastically. 

"What appointment?" Kai grunted, raising an eyebrow.

The shorter teen rolled his eyes, "my drivers test appointment. Duh. I've been waiting for like, two weeks already."

It was a small revelation to know that the bluenet was finally old enough to go and drive on the road, providing he passed his drivers test first. Kai couldn't help but wonder if Tyson on the road was a good or a bad thing. He could only hope the bluenet was better than his grandfather in that old truck.

"Oh man, it starts in an hour, I better get ready!" Tyson rushed off for a grand total of five minutes before zipping back and presenting himself to an unimpressed looking Kai. "Better?"

"And the difference is…?" Kai drawled, eyes drifting over his former team mate's seemingly unchanged appearance with a small smirk.

Tyson huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything, "you could at least give me a compliment or something, geez."

Kai snorted something inaudible and shut his eyes, leaning back against the dojo wall as he had been before the bluenet (who was playing host to him) had so rudely come over and interrupted his musings. Most of which were about the length of time he'd known the younger teen. "Shouldn't you get going? Knowing you you'll get lost half way there…" Kai commented dryly.

"So nice to know you have such faith in me." Tyson commented sarcastically, giving Kai a half hearted playful punch on the shoulder before heading towards the door, "I bet that I don't get lost and that I pass the test on the first try!"

"Well that depends how much you're willing to bet." Kai's lips quirked up into a superior looking smile, "seeing as neither of those statements will be coming true any time soon."

"Hey just because you managed to get there and pass on the first try doesn't mean I can't do it too!" Tyson drew himself up and puffed out his chest, "I bet I have as much of a natural talent at driving as you do."

"Your family has a history of bad drivers Kinomiya, and your only role modal for driving uses his fishing licence as an excuse to drive, so there's not much chance you're going to do fantastically well." Kai replied evenly.

"I will! Just watch me! I'll get a better score than you too, and then…"

Kai interrupted Tyson's little rant abruptly, "you're late by the way."

"What?" Tyson glanced at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened, "gah! I'm going to be late!" He turned around and dashed out of the door, not bothering to bid farewell to the dual haired teen in his rush.

"Hopeless." Kai muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

The door to the living room banged open as Tyson stomped inside, glaring darkly at the wooden floor in his silent anger. Not only had he been late _and _gotten lost like Kai predicted, but he managed to do horribly in his test. Apparently his disregard for certain rules made him a danger to people on the road, as it was predicted that he had a likelihood of a lot of crashes. 

Flopping down on the sofa, he sulked unhappily, kicking his shoes off and crossing his arms. The last thing he wanted to do now was to admit to Kai he done miserably at his test, determined not to give him the satisfaction of being right. Huffing, he mentally went over why he had failed. Ok, so he couldn't park well and tended to go over the speed limit a lot, so?

So into his mental fuming at himself, Tyson didn't notice when Kai sauntered inside after having heard the door bang a few minutes previously. The dual haired teen took one look at Tyson's sulky posture and immediately decided that Tyson hadn't passed.

Wordlessly, he wandered over to sit beside the bluenet and it was a few more minutes before he actually said anything. "You failed then?" He questioned easily.

"Ah!" Tyson shouted out in surprise and jumped in the air before staring wildly at Kai with wide eyes, clutching his chest as his heart pounded. "Geez, poke me or something instead of sneaking up on me! It's creepy."

Kai chose to ignore Tyson's little outburst and repeated his question, "So you failed then?"

Tyson fidgeted uncomfortably and avoided Kai's gaze. A somewhat sad expression crossed over his face at his failure and his shoulders sagged in his disappointment. "Yeah, yeah so what if I did? No need to rub it in." He muttered quietly, he voice quiet.

Kai frowned slightly in concern, choosing rather than to gloat on his little win by instead asking another question, "it couldn't have been that bad." He commented.

Tyson just groaned and dropped forward to hold his head in his hands, "you have no idea…" he moaned unhappily.

Fighting down the urge to rest his hand on Tyson's back to comfort him, Kai blinked, "So it went terribly then?"

At that moment Tyson had a brain wave, "yes it went terribly! So that means you have to teach me so that I'll get better!" He grabbed Kai's sleeve and tugged it excitedly, "if you teach me then there's no way I'll fail again, with you being all talented and all." He gave the older teen a beaming grin.

The dual haired teen tugged off Tyson's hand delicately, before replying, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I would be eternally grateful?"

"Try again."

"Because… I'm handsome and smart and wonderful and there's no way you can resist me?"

Kai's eyebrow twitched. "Try again."

"Because I really, really need your help otherwise I'll be a total failure?" Tyson went onto the next facial expression that tended to get some sort of reaction out of the older teen, the wounded puppy look. Eyes going wide and wide and watery he added a pout to complete the look.

Kai's walls crumbled slightly and he bit the inside of his cheek, if Tyson started crying now he knew there was no way he was going to feel better at all for the rest of the day. "Fine…"

"Yay!" Almost immediately after Kai's reply, the bluenet three his arms around his neck and bugged him tightly, "thanks Kai! You're the greatest!"

* * *

"Kinomiya, if you come any closer to hitting a wall and scratching my car I swear I will strangle you." Kai threatened darkly, glaring as Tyson managed to align the car correctly to park properly. 

"Ah, don't be such a worry wart! I got the thing parked right? And perfectly too!" Tyson replied, waving off the threat as though it were a fly, "now what do you say we go out the roads and sort out my other problems?"

Kai very nearly refused point blank at the though of having his beloved car scratched and battered but he found himself nodding instead. This worried him, as he had been wondering whether Tyson knew what a handbrake was earlier.

"Cool!"

Within a few minutes of being on the road, Kai was already scolding Tyson about his speed. "Stop going so fast, you'll hit something. Or damage something. Namely my car." He growled, forcing the younger teen to huff and slow down.

"Spoil sport. But at least now I'm driving right, huh?" Tyson shot the older teen a charming grin and winked, "that's gotta make you feel better and when I take my test again too!"

"I'm not feeling any better unless you pass the damn thing."

* * *

"Kai, Kai!" Tyson shouted, running after the older teen as he had been trying to go to the bathroom. "Check it out!" 

"Check what out?" Kai grumped.

"I passed! See? Aren't I awesome? No wait, _you're _awesome, seeing as you helped, thanks Kai!" Tyson threw himself onto Kai to hug him tightly and place a sloppy sort of kiss on the tip of Kai's nose before bounding off to show off to his grandfather.

Kai felt himself smirk as he followed after his younger lover.

* * *

**Tyson: Will do you think I am bad driver?**

**Kai: You're clumsy just walking. Let alone driving.**

**Me: Review!**


End file.
